1. Field of the Invention
During surgical procedures such as pacemaker implants and similar procedures, it is imperative that the patient's head be draped in a sterile manner to insure that a sterile field is maintained throughout the operation. Various methods have been employed to achieve this result, including various types of draping techniques, supports and devices. The sterility maintenance cover of this invention is designed for optimum effective results in achieving sterility during certain types of operating procedures. The apparatus includes an L-shaped transparent support having a base panel for fitting under the head, neck and shoulders of a patient, an upward-standing end or side panel or panels and an instrument panel projecting from the end or side panel horizontally, substantially parallel to the base panel over the patient's head and neck. The instrument panel is designed to receive and retain various instruments used in the surgical procedure and may be fitted with curved cutaways or scallops, to provide easy access to the patient and an upward-standing lip to maintain the instruments in position on the instrument platform. Various types of built-in or removable supports may also be utilized to maintain the instrument platform in substantially horizontal position, parallel to the base panel.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved device for maintaining surgical sterility during surgical procedures in the head, shoulder and upper torso area.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved sterility maintenance cover which is constructed of clear material and includes a base panel for fitting under the head, neck and shoulders of a patient, an upward-standing end or side panel and an instrument platform extending from the end or side panel substantially parallel to the base panel over the head and neck of the patient for receiving and containing instruments during the surgical procedure.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved sterility maintenance cover for effecting surgical sterility in draping of a patient during certain surgical operations, which cover is characterized by an L-shaped, transparent, radioluscent device, the base panel of which fits under the head, neck and upper back of the patient and an end or side panel projecting fixedly or removably upwardly from the base panel, with an instrument platform extending from the end or side panel over the patient's head and neck to support surgical instruments and apparatus during the operation.